Many conventional toy dolls include an article of clothing. However, conventional toy dolls often lack the ability for transforming or reconfiguring the article of clothing. In addition, conventional toy dolls lack the ability to generate outputs. Moreover, conventional toy dolls lack the ability to generate visual displays, particularly from a body of the toy doll.
Thus, there is a need for a toy figure with a clothing article that can be easily transformed or reconfigured. In addition, there is a need for a toy figure with an output generating system that generates outputs from the body of the toy figure. Also, there is a need for such a toy figure that has the ability to create illusions or appearance of the movement of light relative to the body of the toy figure.